Outdoor grilling systems which primarily utilize infrared radiant energy for cooking food items are known in the art. The beneficial results which these systems are capable of providing over conventional convective grills are also well known. However, there are various shortcomings which are often associated with the current infrared systems. The following are examples of such shortcomings and deficiencies commonly encountered in existing infrared grilling systems:                existing infrared grilling systems typically require the use of expensive infrared burners or other high cost burner systems in order to provide the degree of performance and results desired;        many existing systems also require the use of a separate infrared emitter plate or other emitting structure positioned intermediate the burner and the food support grate;        many existing infrared systems, including, but not limited to, those having open grates positioned above an intermediate infrared emitting plate or other structure, are commonly prone to flare-up problems caused by the ignition of fat which drips from the food product; and        cooking grate structures heretofore developed in the art to reduce flare-ups have also had significant shortcomings or deficiencies in that, for example: (a) they can require extended preheat times; (b) the food contacting portions of the grate do not heat quickly enough and/or do not reach a sufficient temperature for adequately searing the food product and/or for providing attractive grill marks on the product; and/or (c) the grate structures can be difficult and expensive to make due to the need to hold tight tolerances and the difficulty of applying porcelain coatings to small openings.        
Consequently, a need currently exists for improved cooking grate structures or assemblies for infrared grills which will: (a) allow lower cost burners or other heating elements to be used for providing excellent infrared cooking results, (b) eliminate the need for a separate emitter plate or other emitting structure intermediate the burner and the grate structure or grate assembly, (c) greatly reduce or eliminate flare-ups, (d) greatly reduce the preheating time required to reach cooking temperature, and (e) rapidly provide high contacting temperatures for searing the food product and producing attractive grill marks. In addition, a continuing need exists for improved infrared cooking systems which will (1) provide increased thermal efficiency and/or (2) provide and transmit a greater percentage of infrared cooking energy to the food product.